Zombie Attack
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: I couldn't help but protect her. She's my world. They would not get us I wouldn't allow it. Embry and Leah were on their way too. I'd have back up before long. I hope he hurries!


Hang with me on this one guys. I wrote this one basicly just to get a kick out of it. I thought it would be funny. I totally had a dream like this the other night so I decided why not make it a story so people can read and laugh at it. Well I don't think its that funny but I do think you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think!

_Quil Ateara_

* * *

**Zombie Attack**

_Today was perfect. I was on the beach with the love of my life, Claire. Today wasn't so gray and gloomy like it normally had been lately. It was even slightly warm outside._

_Claire and I were laying on a blanket I had brought out and laid on the wet sand for us to lay on. I laid there on my back and Claire laid on my chest. We weren't talking a whole lot but just relaxing. I loved times like these. Most couples couldn't handle quiet times but we were always comfortable like this._

_As I laid there, with my arms around Claire, I heard a really weird noise. I opened my eyes, going on full alert. Claire noticed me tense and looked up at me._

_"I heard a weird noise," I told her as we both sat up._

_I looked behind us and there were these zombies coming toward us. Claire screamed. I stood up and helped her up. I made her look at me._

_"Listen I'm going to phase and I need you to get on my back and hang on for your life! I am going to get us out of here. Do you understand?" I said to her._

_She was starting to shake. I kissed her on the cheek then took a few steps back and looked at her. I phased. My clothes ripped off and flew everywhere. I immediately heard Embry. He was panicking as much as I was. Claire got on my back and we took off toward my house._

_-Embry go to my house. We can all hide out there.- I said to him._

_-Alright bro,- Embry replied. _

_-What in the hell is going on?- Embry asked after a moment of running._

_-I don't know,- I replied._

–_Leah is coming too.- Embry informed me._

_-I'm on my way guys,- Leah said._

_All of us were running toward my house. It was the closest. Claire was on my back holding on for dear life. I could feel her hands in tight fist around my fur._

_We reached my house in the matter of minutes._

_-I'm here. I'm phasing back.- I told Embry and Leah._

_I phased back, for once not really caring that I was indecent in front of Claire. Now was not the time for it. I unlocked the door and ran inside dragging Claire behind me. I slammed the door behind us. As it closed I saw the zombies coming toward the house._

_I quickly did a run through of the house making sure no zombies were in there. On the way through I threw on a pair of pants. I also grabbed another pair for Embry and a pair of my draw string sweats pants and t-shirt for Leah. I knew they wouldn't have clothes on them either._

_Claire and I went back to the living room. I kissed her and hugged her. I was just as scared as she was. I told her to face away from the door that Embry and Leah were here. I opened the door and let them in and slammed the door closed and locking it. I handed Embry both sets of clothes and walked over to Claire._

_We both stood facing toward the kitchen area. I reached over and took her hand in mine. We gave Embry and Leah time to get dressed._

_"Alright Bro you can turn around now," Embry told me._

_I turned around. And there was Embry in my jeans and Leah in my sweat pants and t-shirt. I frowned on the inside. Claire should be wearing my old sweats not Leah. But under the circumstances I'd get over it._

_Random beating on the door and walls brought us all back to the horrible reality. ZOMBIES. We needed to board up the doors and windows. We all went to town working._

_By the time we were finished the house was completely dark. We used flashlights and push lights to get from one place to another. We had lost power. It was creepier than hell sitting in the dark with no lights. We turned off the flashlights and push lights to save batteries for when we needed them._

_That night Embry and Leah slept in the spare bedroom and Claire slept with me in my room. It was hard to sleep because of all the zombies moaning outside and the random banging that kept us all on edge. _

_I finally dozed off holding Claire really close. I woke up to a really loud zombie moan. There was one in the room with us! Claire screamed and I turned on the flashlight. I aimed it in the direction of the noise. I grabbed the shot gun I kept handy for cases of zombie attacks like this one. I aimed and shot the zombie and it died. I felt doomed as more came into the room. They came closer and seemed to be multiplying. More and more came in the room with their zombie moans._

_I had Claire behind me to protect her. They kept coming closer. They got so close I couldn't shoot. I was panicking._

I felt a pressure on my shoulders. I jumped

"man wake up," I heard a voice say.

I quickly moved away from the voice. I almost screamed. Then the voice registered. It was Embry and not a zombie.

"Bro, Sam wants us to go on patrol right now," Embry told me.

I looked over at the clock and it read 2AM. I grumbled and got out of bed. Great zombies hadn't attacked but I have to go patrol. Wonderful…

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
